The Rain
by Adictedly
Summary: Alfred remembers why he loves the rain, and what effects it has on people


Isn't it funny, the things that rain can make you think about? Like for me whenever I see rain outside the window my mind slips back to a night in the arms of a strong man.

"Arthur," I whispered as I rested my head against the window. Where had he gone on a night like this? The rain was pouring down in hard sheets that obscured the view of anyone unlucky enough to be out in it. The lighting offered a few seconds of light in the darkness but all someone would be able to see were the dark shifting shapes of tress blowing in the strong winds. That could be Arthur right now.

Arthur had left early that night to go out and drink. Being that I dank last night, I refused his offer and watched him go. We had heard the thunder rumbling far off but didn't pay it much mind. After all it couldn't be that bad. So, he left with his jacket and was yet to return.

My eyes were growing heavy as the night drug on. It was almost two in the morning but my constant worrying about the bushy eye browed prick kept me awake. If I even thought about closing my eyes the image of a cold wet Arthur in a gutter came into my mind. This would scare me and just make me fret more. So, I just decided to stay awake.

I turned away from the window and looked at my huge house decorated in reds whites and blues. All the colors that Arthur had used in his flag and I had stole to decorate mine. After all Arthur did know something's and I had been so naïve back then. Slowly I moved to the brown leather couch and sat down. I turned on the T.V. and started watching some nonsense commercial about something that was suppose to make me buff. I was sure I had seen that device in Francis's house so I obviously didn't work.

Suddenly thunder shook the house causing the lights to go out. There I was alone in the dark. My heart started to pound against my chest. For someone who was so strong I had always been afraid of the dark after all there could be people in your house with knives ready to kill you. As the thoughts of knives and murder came into my mind two hand came down on my shoulders. I let out a loud scream and jumped up. It was then that I heard his laugh. It wasn't his normal drunk laugh but his cynical chuckle that only I could get out of him.

"Don't do that," I said trying to move around the couch to get to him, but Arthur had other plans. He jumped over the couch and grabbed hold of my waist. He was soaking wet and shivering. I turned in his arms so we were holding each other in a tight hug.

"You're so warm," He whispered, his body shaking quickly. I let go taking his hand and dragging him away up the stairs towards my room.

"We need to get you some dry cloths" I said. Arthur tried to protest but found himself following me anyways. We got to my room with no trouble and quickly I started to take off his wet cloths.

"What the bloody hell," He snapped.

"I'm taking your wet clothes off of you," I said, nonchalantly.

'Like hell you are," He said, pushing me away. I felt rather hurt that he didn't trust me enough but I decided it was just as well. While he stripped I went to get him some dry cloths. I got him a pair of bright pink sweats Francis had left at my house, then a long sleeved shirt and some very American boxers. Arthur didn't know what he was putting no but he put the cloths on happily.

"Come on if we get under the covers we'll be warmer," I said pulling him to the bed. He didn't protest to this. We lay side by side for a few moments not saying anything before I let out a loud yawn. Arthur shifted and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him. I smiled as we looked at each other.

"You're so stupid," He said. I pouted as he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"But your sweet," He finished. I smiled happily as I leaned forward kissing him deeply. Our body's moved closer as he slid his tongue into my mouth. My arms were draped around his neck as his tongue roamed across mine then touched lightly against my teeth. I was so happy to be in his strong arms with his lips against mine.

"Hey Alfred what the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked me. I blinked turning away from the window with a smile.

"Oh I'm just remembering last night," I said looking at my rather mad lover. He had apparently seen what I had him wear to bed. But that was okay because I still had my memory of the rain.


End file.
